Where are you now?
by nocomment199
Summary: DON'T READ THE Epilogue it's bad…Or read it but don't judge the rest of the story on IT. A story about Lydia's life or at least the life she would had have if she knew from an early age about her powers. A love story between Lydia and Allison (in the past) and maybe Malia and Lydia (in the present).
1. Epilogue

**It's a story that is in a way different from Teen wolf, but inspired from it.I don't owe the names or character and the places but I owe the idea and the story...So if you like it and want more there are a few spoilers: Lydia has powers from a young age, is pretty closed up and NOT popular, there are a few mysteries like who is the Alpha? How do you think? And mmm as you see Allison is her girlfriend, but the story will follow both past and present so Lydia and Malia may be a thing and yeah like it or not?  
BTW: I am Bulgarian so English is pretty far from home languige but I will try my best :)  
BTW2: If you liked it Chapter one will be longer and uploaded April 7 to 14 promise :)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Epilogue_**

"There is a world out there, a world far bigger and amazing than Beacon Hills…We can go, runaway and find happiness, get away from all of this…This bullshit, and drama…We can make the world ours" he's words meant everything to her, she wanted him to be right, she wanted it (the escape or life) be just possible, but there was never hope for that…They were "cursed" to stay here, he, the Alpha would never let her go and Stiles new it, but he was trying so hard to make Lydia smile, to make her believe in life again…There was no hope, not since Allison, no, she would never love anyone like that, and never forgive herself for…for what happened…  
"Earth to Lydia…C'mon we have to go to school and with everything happening "he" want be happy that you are not going…"  
"I know but I have the original Star Wars movies, before edits, soooooooooooooooo" she knew that there is no way they would stay, but it was worth the try.  
"Yeah you are the devil dude…But no, my dad is going to kill me, and you know what I am very fond of my life, I mean I need to get late before I end up dead, and if you are proposing Star wars, whit same action on the side I am totally in" he smiled and his eyebrows went straight up…  
"Haha no chance Stilinski, not my type" and that was the moment where her smile disappeared, the memories came back to her, and the pain followed them.

It was a beautiful day, sun was shining even thou there were clouds in the sky, but everything was so perfect. The weather, the place, the music coming from her phone…Nothing matter except her…The girl of her dreams Allison Argent…They were just hanging out, Allison was shouting with her bow, and Lydia was just lying on the grass and watching her, Allison was so perfect, her dark hair was moving slowly from the warm wing, her body was tensed by the needed strength to shout the arrow, but she seemed so calm, concentrated…So damn beautiful…  
The arrow flew with a razing sound, as it cut the air in two and then found it's target, an innocent tree.  
"I wonder what did that tree do to you to deserve an arrow?" Lydia asked with a fake curies face.  
"Mmm I didn't like how "he" was looking at you, I mean with that dress I don't blame him, but no one looks at my girl" Allison laughed pretending to be all butch, and Lydia couldn't resist the smile on her face, there was no reason to…For just a few seconds she ended up in her lovers arms and her forehead and nose touched Allison's. She couldn't breathe, every molecule of her body was electrified just by how close they were…Her heart was bursting out of her chest. Allison's hands on her waist, her lips so close, the smell of her perfume, the soft touch of her hair…It was killing her, she wanted to kiss Allison so much…Allison moved her head just a little and started looking in Lydia's eyes…  
"I have to tell you something…I…" in just a moment the place changed, the day became night, and now Allison was in Lydia's arms, dying…Tears falling from the Lydia's eyes…She remembered yet again about red eyes, big claws, a grow and laughter from the alpha…  
"Please, please don't…..don't dye, don't…don't…please" she was crying so hard, she couldn't form a sentence but Allison just smiled at her…Her hand was cupping Lydia's face… "It's ok, I'm ok, I will be fine, you…you need to fight…save yourself…He…doesn't owe you…" Allison cough and blood came out of her mouth…With her last breath, last words she said "I love you" and her hand wiped a tear from Lydia's face, falling back to her body…Lydia screamed and when she looked up she saw him…She now hated him, hated him so much, she was ready to die, but that moment…that moment a decision was made she was going to kill him…He was going to die by her hand, by her hatred, and her scream was going to mark his dead…She was going to destroy him…The alpha, the killer, the destroyer, the one who kept her prisoner for so long…

"So you kind of zoomed out of this world…We are here…BH high school…You ready?"  
"Yes, I'm ready"


	2. Chapter 1

**NEW UPDATE COMING 10-20. 04.2014 (:**

**Questions for those who like it and want more: Who do you think is the Alpha? What happened to Allison?  
And about the story: What do you want to happen in next chapter?**

**PS: So this is the first chapter...I hope you like it and I really want to know your opinion on it and how it is written...I am bulgarian so english is pretty much a second language which is far from my first soooo yeah...Also first fanfic ever ;d**

* * *

**PAST**

Every story has its true beginning, so does this one. For Lydia the beginning was probably her birth, or maybe her first years of life. That was the moment she found her powers, she never knew who she was, but always knew it, knew that she is something…Not human…Her whole life was a mystery, everyone from her family was normal, everyone was human, blind to all the other creatures lurking in the dark…Yes when she was just a kid, Lydia was "blind" too, but soon, in her early years she realized the true nature of this world, and that meant seeing all the darkness, all of its mysteries… So what she was, was pretty much a herald of Death, she knew when the time for someone's passing has came, and she screamed. The voices never slept, they were always there whispering, saying who's next, so she was there feeling the deaths of her closest people, and they were many…

Lydia grew up a "weirdo" nobody wanted to be her friend or playmate, nobody wanted even to be close to her except Stiles and Scott. Those two protected her, became her first friends, best friends, and the "weirdo" she was consider being, slowly was forgotten, her power slowly became tolerable and a little more under control…

As for Stiles and Scott, they were too just human beings, at least at the beginning of the story. Those two grew up together, best friends, more like brothers. They were good, kind, funny…As how those two met her, how they met the girl who changed their lives, it was simple a walk in the graveyard one creepy night, a dead body to be found, a killer on the loose, a girl who somehow knew where the killer was, and boom that night made them friends…Maybe it was because Stiles liked Lydia since kindergarten, maybe it was just their attraction to danger and mysteries…It didn't really matter things just clicked and they became the unstoppable trio…And that change, that relationship began just before the start of freshman year…

Ahhh High school, the Hell on Earth for some people, and the amazing paradise for others…For the redheaded girl it was none of the above…She consider it a hell but found it a paradise when the boys were whit her…Yeah, she was kind of invisible, blending in whit the walls and stuff, but it was the way Lydia liked it…To be part of the whole High School expiries wasn't for her…So she just got through the first year completely unnoticed…The second year thou…Yeah, that was the year of change…The year she met her…Her first love, but it was the year Lydia also became a prisoner for him, the Alpha…She remembered the day perfectly it had became part of her dreams, part of her…The day Scott was bitten, the day the Alpha took and killed him…The scream, the tears, the rain and darkness…So Lydia had a chose, to lose Stiles and her family or to obey the Alpha…And she did, she obeyed him, helped him, she became a prisoner, a slave…

It was the first day of Junior year, she was just standing there, next to her locker whit a look that was flying somewhere else while Stiles was telling some funny story about how he woke up, or fell asleep, or maybe some dream…Yeah, she wasn't really listening…Her attention was somewhere else, not far away, just a few meters across of her own locker…There was a girl, somehow different from the rest, different from anyone else in that school and that caught Lydia's attention…

"Yes and then I flew to Mars and said to him to jump from the pyramids and boom he was there" Stiles was clearly noticing that he wasn't getting any attention from the redheaded.

"Sounds awesome" was all he got, Lydia heard him, but was too busy to pay any attention to what she was saying. That girl…She just couldn't stop watching her…She…She made her heard beat hundreds times faster, made her whole body ache something she didn't understand. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling so in need to talk to her?

"Yeah and then I slept with your mom" This time Stiles tried combination of words with the well know waving in front of her face…This time he mange to caught her attention.

"You are not her type…" She pointed at his whole body with a thoughtful grimace and then smiled. Her eyes, brain, heart were desperate to see the girl again so she turned just in time for the impact.

"I'm so sorry…I…Are you ok?" the stranger managed to catch Lydia's hand just as she was losing her balance. "I'm Allison by the way" she smiled and the redheaded heart stopped for just a second, she somehow lost her ability to speak…_Yeah way to go L, just perfect…_she tought…

"I'm Stiles" he poked Lydia but nothing happened "She's Lydia" he poked her again and this time the redheaded manage to form some kind of an answer.

"Alright…Yeah…Mm…I'm alright, sorry, just scared the living out of me" She smiled and started cursing herself internally.

Allison smiled too, and for yet again some unexplainable reason Lydia's body felt numb, like she was going to fell…Man, she was a total dork…Yes she had her suspicions that she may be playing for the other team, but she never felt like this, for anyone else, girl or boy…This strange sensation, like this girl was going to change her life, like she was going to change everything…There was just this connection, at least Lydia felt it…

"Mm it was nice meeting you…Is there any chance you know where room 301 is?" as it seemed by Stiles face or the way he energetically waved his hands, Lydia had missed a whole conversation, jut looking at Allison's smile, or over thinking yet again another thing…

"Earth to Lydia…Dude what's up with you today, all zoomed out…" know Lydia was cursing Stiles too

"Yes, my next period is there, so if you want…I mean…I can show you where it is…The room…Where the room is" Stiles was watching her like she was an alien that just dropped from Mars…Yeah he wasn't accustom to this speechless side of Lydia neither was she…

"Lead the way!" Allison smiled again but this time Lydia managed not to look at her for more than 5 seconds…

* * *

**PRESENT**

This was it the end of the school year…Finally…Finally Lydia would free herself from all the memories that hunted her here, from the first time she saw her, the first time they talked…The end was so close…She couldn't do it any more…She couldn't stand the pain, that feeling like somebody ripped her apart, like she was a death woman walking…It was too hard to stand it the place, the building fool with her pictures, it was too hard to go pass her memorial and not feel guilty…Lydia had something to feel guilty about…She was guilty she killed her, her actions…

Lydia felt the presence of someone next to her, she knew it wasn't Styles, and by the shadow of that someone she was certain it was a she and that she was the last person or at least close to the last person the redheaded wanted to see just now…The anger rouse in her, she was ready to kill the girl, but knew that she can't do it…"What do you want Malia?" somehow Lydia manage to keep her voice calm and steady like nothing was bothering her…"Here to rub it in my face, how stupid I was? Or you are here to kill me? No I am too precious for him…So what's up?" she turned to face the other girl and faked a smile…Yes Malia was a werewolf, coyote or something like that and a minion to the Alpha, but Lydia wasn't afraid, now she had nothing to lose, now she had no heart…So she was fearless…

"Don't be so cocky banshee…I may not be permitted to kill you, but no one said anything about a little torture" Malia smiled, but there was something about it that seemed distend in her, like she didn't care, like she didn't mean it…

"You can't do anything to me, he will kill you…When are you going to realize that you mean nothing to him, just a soldier, he saved you, turned you human so he can use you for his own agenda…" Lydia managed same how not to scream, but her anger was now obvious, they were lucky that the bell had ranged and now there was no one in the corridor except them…All alone…

Malia's eyes started glowing in there cold blue color, her anger too now obvious, she pushed Lydia against the lockers. The banshee felt a little pain from the push which made her wonder why was the she-coyote holding back so much. Malia's hand was now holding Lydia's throat, she felt the claws scratching her skin just a little…She felt how close was Malia to her, their bodies just centimeters away from each other…She could feel the coyote's cold breath, the smell of forest and winter of her skin…Lydia could feel the hesitation in the other girl and somehow that made her feel just a little hope again…

"He forgave you for your betrayal…For…her…A hunter…" Malia said the words with hate, anger, sadness?

"And he will kill me as soon as I am not needed…So why do you think I care about my life? No one cares any more…" Now Lydia's voice was calm, no anger, just acceptance of her fate as a slave, prison…A doll for him to control

"I care…" whispered Malia, her voice so quiet, almost impossible to hear, but Lydia heard her and those words, for some reason, stopped her heart, stopped her breathing, her whole body was just standing on hold, now she was happy that the other girl was holding her, that she was so close, because for some reason those words…She felt like she was going to fall because of them…  
And just as Lydia thought things can't get weirder or more complicated, Malia kissed her…At the beginning the kiss was nothing but a simple peck on her lips…And just as the she-coyote was steping back Lydia's hand somehow got on her neck and pulled her back, next to her…The banshee kissed Malia, and this time the kiss was more passionate…It made Lydia lose her mind, made her sick to her stomach for kissing one of them, one of the responsible for Allison's death, and it made the death butterflies fly again…Fool of hope for new love…

Lydia pushed Malia, for a second she looked in to those cold blue eyes and saw something warm, hopeful, beautiful…But then the wall was up again and those eyes were full with ice cold storm…Lydia touched her lips, they were warm and wishing for another kiss…But instead she ran, she ran the hell out of the corridor and into the first classroom she saw…301.


	3. Chapter 2

**So this is the next chapter, I didn't have any time to write about the PAST but I hope that the next one will be mainly about it...Hope you like it! Next update will be 1.05.2014 to 06.05.2014, but there is a chance for it to came next week...I don't know yet :)**

* * *

**PRESENT**

She was broken, couldn't breath…What was happening? What…What was she thinking?

She was feeling sick…No breath in her lungs…She didn't know what was going on…That kiss…One kiss…It broke her, her heart, her soul…Lydia felt both happy and horrible…She was passing around the room, searching, trying to find answers to her questions…She was feeling awful, for once in her live, she hated herself for liking that kiss so much…She hated herself for feeling something for Malia, the she-coyote, the one who told him about her and Allison, the one that got Allison killed…

WHY DID SHE LIKE THAT KISS?!

Lydia felt numb…She couldn't stand any more, she felt to the ground, feeling the cold floor, feeling the wall against her back…Feeling tears falling from her eyes, down her cheeks. The room was dark, but she knew it was that room…That special room where she and Allison talked and smiled, where she felt warmth in her hearth, where she could swear that the girl next to her was the most beautiful, breath taking creature that ever existed…This was the room she started falling in love with Allison, and she hated herself more and more and more with every second…

"Don't cry…It breaks my heart, to see you in pain…" Malia's voice took her by surprise, she raised her head and saw the girl in front of her…The powerful were coyote looked so weak now, like someone just ripped her heart out of her chest, and Lydia felt awful she wanted to hug her, to calm her, to kiss her, and she hated that…That one kiss…One kiss awakening so much…Somehow the banshee found strength to stand up, she fixed her dress, whipped her tears, and looked the other girl…Meeting her eyes, she cursed herself for holding her breath…Why was she feeling like this, one kiss, and she was head over hills for this girl, a girl she hated and wanted to kill once…

"You…" Lydia didn't know what she wanted to say…She just stopped thinking, she stopped feeling…And her next words where just a whisper, so quiet, so empty of strength…"…you have no right…" the banshee felt the tears going down her cheeks once again…She couldn't stop them…"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" she screamed and heard her voice filling the quiet room, she couldn't breathe, couldn't stop crying, couldn't stop the hate, or that connection, that strong feeling that was killing her, she just wanted the kiss to repeat, but also didn't wanted that to happened…What was happening to her?

"I'm…I'm sorry…It…I shouldn't have than that, it…I'm sorry" Malia turned away and was heading for the door, but something stopped her, a hand on her wrist, a soft skin touching hers…The hand turned her again, and now she was facing the other girl…Their eyes met…The world stopped, time stopped, nothing was the same, everything was now different…It was like nothing ever happed, like Malia never betrayed Lydia's trust, like she was never Allison's cause of death…Now in Lydia's eyes was only one thing…lust…The same lust Malia was feeling…

Their foreheads touched, they could feel the others breath on their skin…Lydia felt her heart skiping a beat or two, she felt a smile on her face…It was like she had forgotten what had happened just last year, it was like noting had play out, like she was that naïve happy girl once again…She wasn't sad, she wasn't angry, she didn't hate…Her heart was full of warm and puffy feelings and she liked it, once again she was just human, loved and happy…But in the darkest corner of her head she saw Allison dying, her blood on her hands, she saw her last smile, how she looked at her "I love you" those were her last words…And the memory made her feel guilty, dirty, awful…But she couldn't let Malia go, every fiber in her body was at war…Her mind and her heart both confused, both didn't know what to do…But a whisper in her head, a wish, a devil said "kiss her" and those words were enough, she sold her soul to that little devil and slowly pulled Malia as close as it was possible feeling the touch of her body everywhere…Feeling her fast heart beat, and her own heart catching up to it…Time started going even slower if that was even possible…She saw herself from a distance…She saw how her head slowly turned, and how her lips touched Malia's, she felt how the other girl takes a slow and long breath…The kiss was just a slow peck on her lips, but it became something more…Malia's tongue asked for permission to enter further than Lydia's lips, and she gave it. The kiss became passionate, out of control, now lust and that simple wanting to be closer was controlling them…Malia's hands ended up on Lydia's waist, she picked the smaller girl up, and putted her on the closest desk…Lydia's legs spread and pulled the other girl closer…

They stopped the kiss for just a second, a second to take a deep breath…Holding hands, looking at each other eyes, smiling, forgetting about time, about passed, or future, only now, only the present mattered…The second was an eternity for both of them, and just when both could breath as normally as it was possible at this moment…Just when the second was over and a new kiss started, a voice stopped them…Just outside the door there was someone talking, laughing and they both new who it was…

Malia pushed away and started nervously searching for a way out…But the voice was gone, somewhere away in the corridor outside…The voice was gone, and so was Malia…And Lydia was just standing there…She took a deep breath and looked at the room, and the memories it gave her, she realized that what she was doing was wrong, that she should hate Malia for what she had done, but now she didn't, now she only hated him…The Alpha…

Lydia left the room and headed to her looker, to get her things, the school year was almost over so the school was almost empty, the only people here were those that skipped too much or were too much of a nerd to skip, she consider herself in the middle, so instead of staying she decided to skip too..Yeah given the fact that her next class was with Malia, and also she had already skipped one period, she just decided to don't bother at all with staying…

As she was opening the exit door she bump into a so familiar face, the same face she hated so much…

"You should watch where you are going" a charming and so, so, so fake smile appeared on his face. She saw a part of his pack standing behind him…Isaac, Malia, the twins, all looking extremely evil in her eyes but somehow amazing in the whole school's eyes "Are you feeling well, you don't seem sick to me, so there better be a good reason to leave school so early." His voice, the way he talked to her, she just wanted to punch him so bad, the monster he had become, the creature she hated so much, wearing the face of the best friend…

"Yeah, just some problems at home" she smiled at him and tried to make a step forward, but he blocked her.  
"You know I hate it when you're alone" he caught her arm and made her look in his eyes, his red glowing eyes.

"Let me go!" she said but that only made him laugh.

"Scott" Malia's voice made him turn and look her in the eyes, she seemed so not scared of him, but Lydia didn't knew how she knows that the coyote was scared, terrified even… "If she wants to go let her I'll stay with her, to make sure she doesn't make any stupid decisions. Ok?" For a second there, in the silence, Lydia thought that the Alpha would ripped Malia's trough, for speaking so bravely to him, but he just smiled, and let Lydia go

"Ok!" were his words before he and the rest of his pack went inside.


	4. Chapter 3

**So this one came early...Insparation man...who can control it ;d;d So thank you for the reviews, please give more so I can know that someone out there is reading this...I love this story and I love where it's going, so yeah ;d  
This one is Allisons POV I wanted to show her new darkness, after a few chapters I'll tell you her story, then Scott's and Malia's so you can see the difference btwin the TV series and this :) Keep in mind I am Bulgarian and this is how my native language looks like - Здрасти! Доста по-различен е родния ми език! :) Pls, tell me what do you think, I really do care, and every review gives me more, and more iinspiration!**

P.S: This was supose to be longer, but I decidet to cut it and wait for more inspiration to came, so the stay in Lydia's house with Allison (past) and Malia (now) would be epic ;d 

* * *

**PAST**

He was running, running, running…Step by step going further into the woods…His feet tired, his breathing intense, fast…Running, running, running…He was afraid for his life and she enjoyed seeing it, feeling it…Oh yeah it was giving her chills up her spine, maybe even on her whole body…  
Run little omega, run, hide, howl, but there is no one here who cares…You won't survive…She liked that he wasn't giving up thou, he was fighting, trying, pushing himself harder, and harder, just to runaway…But it was impossible…  
She wasn't running, she was calm, ready to strike him down, but she waited, waited to make the hunt more pleasant…Revenge, justice, memories of her mother's death clouded her mind. They inspired her, they made her aggressive, stronger and she liked it and feared it…Was she a monster, or was she just becoming one to be able to slay them…The true monsters, the one hiding in the dark, killing, no control, no mercy…Half human, half animal, but dark inside, dark and perverted…She was the same…She was becoming like them…But to kill the enemy you should first learn how he thinks…Now she knew, she knew the darkness and she let it in…

The bow in her hand wasn't heavy, it was just there, a part of her, an extension of her hand, of herself, she knew it, she felt it…It was her claws, her weapon and she aimed it…The arrow was there, the target was there, the lack of breath was there…She was fighting her demons, they were saying kill him, but she needed that one…That monster, creature…She needed it to find the bigger one, the leader, the Alpha…So she aimed her weapon, the arrow was showing her the way…She pulled the string, felt her muscles tight, her back, her shoulders, her hand, fingers…And in that moment it all went quiet, every sound died, time stopped and she released the string…The arrow flew through the woods in the dark night and found its target, than another one came after, one more, one more…The target was down…She was standing next to it, the knife in her hand, watching for movement…There was none, he was down, now he was hers, the hunt was over, but now had began the difficult part, her most hated one…

The place, the room…A big room, dark room, one chair, one lamp…A weak light, so weak it hardly could be consider a light, but he didn't needed it, neither did she. She preferred the darkness, it gave her advantage, the enemy you don't see is scarier than the one you do…The unknown was humanity's biggest fear, and even thou he wasn't human it was his fear too…"Let's start with a name" her voice was calm and the only sound for kilometers away, yeah they were some animals out of the room, a forest, but the city, the small town, all of it was far away from their private place…

He laughed and the sound was like a creek, then the laughter became a growl, and the grow coughing, coughing produced blood, and after that a bloody smile, big creepy smile, showing his teeth and all…"Mmmmmm soooooooooooo much anger! Aaaaaaaa, yeasssss…Mhahaha" he looked at her like she knew her whole life story, like he was the one interrogating, the one holding the cards "And those scars…Mmm, did you do them aaaa? No,no,no you're damn nice girl, were, are? Mm?" another cough, and even more blood, an evil, bloody, creepy smile "No name, no,no,no,NOOOOOOOOO!" he started laughing and spread blood all over the place… "You enjoyed them, the scars…Mmm, I see, likes pain, have anger, kills…Revenge…Yesss!" she came closer to him, showing herself, no point in hiding in the shadows anymore.

"You know what I want to kill you so much, it actually hurts that I can't…You want to die don't you?" she squat in front of him, his smile still big, wide…Happy to die…" . .You. I'll just torture you for some time and then we will think of some painful, awful way for you to suffer…We hunters can be quite cruel…" his smile disappeared, he started fighting the chains, the cable and with him moving electricity started flowing thought his body…"This is just the begging, but if you tell me something that I don't know I will kill you, if it's good it will be a fast dead" She smiled at him, holding a knife at one hand, and a gun at the other.

A sigh, a long, painful, sigh…"All I know is that he killed the one that turned him, became an alpha and is really strong…" The hunter raised the knife and stabbed the werewolf randomly "Ok,ok…" His face full with agony "He's young, and his Alpha was a pureblood…He has a pack of six or seven, some of them also alphas…" she pulled the knife from his body and prepared to stab him again "STOP! NO MORE…please…" he coughed more blood "There is a banshee…I don't know anything more…please…end it, end me…" The hunter looked him in his blue werewolf eyes…A long look…

"You served your purpose" she pointed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, without emotion of any kind…Cold, strong, monster…Like him…

"Now what?" a male voice came from the shadows…She recognized it immediately, and the white hair, evil eyes only proved her right…

"Now I wait till she makes her move, I was right then…" her grandfather smiled with proud.

"This was then unnecessary?" she knew it was a test, he was trying to see how hollow her soul is.

"He was a killer, so it was by the code…And it was fun" she said and headed to the exit…

Her phone started buzzing and she took a long look at the number…Unknown …Lydia then…"Yes?"

"Hey it's Lydia!" a nervous voice came from the other side "I…mm…I'm calling for that homework we have to do, you know, the assignment" a pause for a second, a long breath…"But if you are busy now…I can…You know we can just do it some other time…" Allison smiled at the goofiness of the conversation, and looked around…Gerard wasn't there, he didn't see her…A happy sigh…

"No, I'll be over in an hour, just text me the address" they exchanged an ok, and goodbye while Allison was headed for her car…She just know, sitting in the drivers place, and driving to the exit of the forest realized it was morning, or rather afternoon…She had spend yet another night not sleeping…


End file.
